The present invention relates generally to the field of systems and apparatus for controlling the flow of fluid through flowlines in response to changes in service pressure within the flowlines, and more particularly, to a pressure controller that is adapted to sense changes in service pressure and control a control pressure in response to such changes, wherein the control and sense functions are independent of each other and wherein the control function is capable of operating at very high pressures.